


Making it Right

by Schuneko



Series: The Way it Should have Happened [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alien lie detector is confuzzled, Avatars, Bathtubs, Daddy Kink, F/M, Female Ianto Jones, I didn't forget the smut!, I'm going to Hell. You want a ride?, Ianto's Annoyed, Jack's Confuzzled, M/M, Oh dear Lord the smut chapter!, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Portals, Probable Shameless Smut, Rift Watchers, Sassy Ianto, Shower Sex, They forgot the coffee!, back from the dead, lots of sleep for Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/pseuds/Schuneko
Summary: Ianto wants back more than Jack will ever know.He would know, if he'd just give Ianto a chance to explain...





	1. Happy to See Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AwatereJones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/gifts).



> I'm so sorry for my absence.
> 
> First I hit a giant wall of writers block. I slid down that fell right into a pit of depression. Nothing motivated me... Everything felt so hard. It's taken a while, but I'm climbing out of the pit and over the wall.
> 
> To those lovlies who have stuck with me and patiently wait each time I need to get my shit together. 
> 
> THANK YOU! I love and appreciate you all so much!
> 
> Do please ENJOY!

After learning where Jack tended to spend his nights, he rethought the Isabelle idea. Deciding to go with the rent boy look from their first real meeting. Finding a back way into Torchwood was easy.

Seeing Jack laying limp on the floor of the morgue, dead from alcohol poisoning, was not...

"Oh, Jack." Ianto sighed sadly. First, he cleaned up, dragging his dead Avatar to the furnace and getting rid of the empty liquor bottles. Then, he decided to clean up his lover. This new Avatar was strong, he was able to, actually, carry Harkness to the room hidden next to the showers. The place, used to be a kind of 'executive ensuite', Jack had told him. Jones had made sure to keep it clean, after he'd discovered it. They'd often sneak away to use the giant tub. He'd had some of his best orgasms in that tub.

He stared down at the Captain, disheveled and pale. "I'm so sorry Jack." Ianto sighed as he undressed Harkness and himself. Wondering, for the first time, if his lover would forgive him? Would all he'd gone through to get back, be enough? Would Jack really understand? Or would he throw him in a cell for the rest of this Avatar's life? He had a way out, but maybe he deserved the punishment… At least for a few years. He remembered the Wolf's warning. Jack may understand, what about the rest of Torchwood? He knew Gwen would jump at the chance to have him out of the way. Owen would probably want to run tests. Toshiko would? He wasn't honestly sure how she would react. Maybe she'd, at the very least, be happy Jones was still alive? That rift in America was starting to sound good. He left his pants on, deciding not to join Jack in the tub.

The Captain groaning as Ianto lowered him into the water. "I distinctly remember telling you to fuck off Harper!" Harkness grumbled, not even opening his eyes. Apparently, dying in peace was too much to ask. Only after Toshiko begged, did he finally shut the body away. Didn't mean he still couldn't sit by the door every now and then. Having a drink to his memory, started to mean the whole bottle. Then, it became two, eventually it began to mean consuming enough alcohol to die from it.

Ianto sighed again and continued the task. After the outburst, Jack never made any more protests. Nor did he open his eyes. Exhaustion and defeat clear in every limb, Jones gently toweled dry. It wasn't until he had gotten Harkness into the bed, in at least boxers, that the Captain started to take an interest. His eyebrows, hitting his hairline when a fully clothed body wrapped around his.

"I never knew you felt this way Owen." Jack mused, enjoying the comfort of someone else's touch. So much so, he was almost mad at himself for saying something, possibly ruining the simple gesture.

"That's because I'm not Owen, sir."

Harkness tensed, the Welsh vowels so familiar. "Am I dead? I must be dead."

"You're not dead Jack." Ianto answered, gasping as Harkness suddenly reached out and grasped his cheek. He held still, arms and fingers aching to reciprocate. "I'm so sorry Jack, for everything." Jones whispered a tear trailing down his cheek.

Before Ianto could react, the Captain's hand was crushing his throat in its vice like grip. "If I'm not dead, you must be an imposter! Who are you?" Jack demanded. Completely missing the fact he was demanding an answer while cutting off Ianto's ability to speak.

Oh the irony…

Jones started to panic. "P-p-please." Even knowing, it wouldn't really kill, more than his Avatar. Jones was sure they'd reassign him, if Harkness succeeded. No matter what he said. "P-please, they won't- Th-they won't let me stay if-if…" Ianto managed to get out, spots beginning to dot his vision.

The Captain's eyes narrowed. Clearly, more was going on, than a simple replacement of his dead lover. 'They', meant more than one person was behind this. He added pressure to his grip. Squeezing, just enough, for the intruder to pass out. Jack, tossed the now limp body to the ground. Throwing off the covers and quickly standing, openly scowling, as he loomed over the crumpled figure.

**~MiR~**

Ianto woke, Wearing only pants and tied tightly to an uncomfortable chair. He couldn't help, but smirk, as he watched Jack walk in with the Alien made, lie detector. It was so nice of Harkness to bring him reinforcements. He was even waiting patiently while the Captain set up. Despite his want to beg for release, he knew it wouldn't do any good.

"This is going to tell me when you're lying. Now, who you do you work for, why are they doing this to me, what do they want?" Jack demanded.

Jones sighed, this might be his only time to say it. "It's not important. What is important. Is the fact that I'm Ianto Jones and I love you. And I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry Cariad."

Two sets of eyes looked over to the alien device…

**TBC…**

**...**

**I know, I am evil for this cliff. The next chapter is in the works I promise!**

**PLZ no rioting!**

**Love ya's**


	2. Trying to Explain

Jack openly gaped, as the light didn't even waver, from its steady green glow. "Ianto Jones is dead!" Harkness sputtered, it stayed green for a few seconds then changed to red. The machine started to flicker, then blink between colors till it overloaded and fizzed out. A tendril of grey smoke, rising slowly from the machine.

"Well, I don't think that's ever happened before." Ianto couldn't stop the remark. Gulping when Jack glared at him. He cursed the devices the Captain had him bound in. Even his new strength couldn't break them. Jones started to wonder how long he could wait. Would Harkness ever let himself hope and be open to Ianto's explanation? Had he unknowingly broken his lover?

Jones wilted after a full minute of Jack's withering glare and insistence that Ianto was gone. This was just some cruel trick. He couldn't take it. "Please don't hate me for being so weak Cariad, but I..." Ianto stopped, then tried again. Looking directly at his lover's beautiful face. Marred with a hateful sneer. "Obviously I was wrong and this is doing more harm than good. I'll go." Jones promised then looked away, as he started to fidget in his bonds. Having finally figured out their weakness.

"Where do you think- I'm not letting you go that easily." Harkness grumbled, he still wanted his answers after all.

Ianto sighed, his answer resigned. "Oh, I know. I'll get free, try to run. You'll catch me and put me in a cell. Making you shoot me would be easier. I'll hop avatars, maybe even hop planets. Tertian A is always looking for Watchers you know."

The Captain was gob smacked and just let the, supposed imposter, keep talking.

"Some solitude would be good after this clusterfuck. Maybe a mind wipe? Better yet! I could make them destroy the memories completely. We wouldn't know each other, I wouldn't remember you. This wouldn't hurt so much."

"Stop…" The Captain's voice was small at first.

Jones didn't hear it. He kept going, not even noticing his bonds were barely shifting. "Maybe we could even fall in love again. If the Council lets me back."

"Stop! Will You Just Stop, Please?" This time, Jack's bark was heard and Ianto immediately sat up. Harkness rubbed a hand down his face. Trying to settle things in his mind. Even the Time Agency, hadn't known much about Rift Watchers. A sort of 'Black Ops' for the Shadow Proclamation. That was the most popular rumor at least. He was slightly peeved that the lie detector had shorted out. "Are you a Rift Watcher?"

Ianto blinked, feeling too raw and frazzled, to even consider lying. Maybe a bit hopeful? "Yes."

"And you're My Ianto Jones?"

There was a spark of hope, but it was small and Jones was weary. He bit back the sob. Settling for a tired, sad, sniffle. "Yes."

"My Ianto Jones was a Rift Watcher the entire time?" It was redundant, he knew, but Jack was always 'addled' after dying. His head hurt and he couldn't think straight.

Ianto knew Harkness wasn't trying to be annoying on purpose. He knew the Captain's deaths made cognitive reasoning skills…slow; at the very least. So, he answered, "Yes Jack I was, am… Isabelle Ryne(Rye-nay), is Ianto Jones, is a Rift Watcher."

"Ianto Jones isn't even your real name!?" Harkness sputtered. Completely side stepping the fact his lover was probably born a woman.

Jones felt a small bit of annoyance. "Like you can talk Javic Piotere!" He snapped, then shrunk as Jack's look turned murderous.

"What else do you know about me!?" Harkness near shouted.

"Headquarters had a file on everyone of interest. You, me, other Time Agents. The Doctor, Everyone!" Ianto answered, unsure what Jack would do if he didn't. "I started in Archives there too. Eidetic memory is rare even for Rift Watcher's. My superiors made me read all kinds of files for fast recall." He explained, somehow knowing, even telling everything, still wouldn't end this the way he wanted it to. Even so, he would do anything to keep the Captain from killing him. Jack would hate himself, when he could finally think straight and realize what he'd done. Jones couldn't let that happen.

Harkness buried his head in his hands. He usually had to make crack decisions. And yet, this, he couldn't make sense of. If Ianto hadn't been so forthcoming… He'd like to say he wouldn't have shot him, but he had to be honest with himself. It was a close call a couple of times. That was why the Captain had let him go. Okay, kicked him out was more like it. For the first time, he needed to think and he couldn't do it with that face staring at him. Especially when that face looked as sad, as broken, and as tired as he felt.

**TBC…**

**...**

**I'm on a roll!**

**So, more soon my pretties! *Mad cackling***


	3. Isabelle Rayne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for a Very sad Yan Man :( *huggles him*
> 
> Jack getting over himself next chapter
> 
> Also, some Janto next time!
> 
> YAY Janto kisses! *jazz hands*
> 
> ENJOY!

"Mr. Jones?" Tavon queried, as Ianto 'slugged' through the portal. Making it to the bed; he flopped into it. "Is your Captain behind you?" He asked, with equal parts excitement, curiosity, and confusion.

"Waaaay behind… Like a year behind." Ianto mumbled, rubbing absently at his chaffed wrists.

"Sir?" The young Relocation Specialist asked.

Jones groaned in pain. "Please. Really please. Don't call me that!"

"I'm going to go out on a limb and surmise the reunion didn't go well."

Ianto snorted, "Understatement of the millennia."

**~MiR~**

Jones 'wallowed' for a few days and Tavon simply let him be. A week went by before the brunette dared to approach. Ianto finally laid out everything that happened between him and Jack. The Specialist tried to give advice and offer support. Finally, he had to remind the Watcher; he still had a job to do.

"They want your hard copies. And any new observations by next Friday." Tavon informed, going to check his notices.

"Torchwood has them." Ianto sighed. "I can't. I…"

The specialist grinned. "Not as Ianto you can't. Doesn't Jack only know the name Isabelle Rayne? I think it's time she gets a makeover, don't you?"

Jones chuckled. "Yeah, yeah I think you might be right."

**MiRMiRMiRMiRMiRMiRMiRMiRMiRMiR**

Prepping his new Avatar, had been fun; like creating a new game character. Jones decided to re-dye her hair. Something cool, edgy. Ianto settled on a gorgeous longer style. With cascades of magenta's and purples. Honestly, he was almost jealous, but it was his own Avatar after all. Jones made sure the eyes stayed the same; mostly because he felt like being a bastard. Making Isabelle Rayne, Jack's type. He'd often joked; the man would shag anything with a pulse. The Captain probably would, but he still had a preference.

Jones easily hefted the engineered body, clad in a simple hospital gown for modesty; from its Creation/Stasis pod and into the next room. Not many, but the apartment would have clothes. Laying a, newly updated, Isabelle in a chair. Said chair, resembled one you would sit in, at the dentist's office. Ianto strapped in the Avatar, making sure it/she, wouldn't fall during the 'Relocation process'. Not that it was a real Relocation, just an Avatar swap, a much-needed change. Tavon getting set up; typing away at the computer, the two matching chairs were hooked into. The Transfer Room, looked like it was from, a syfy film about virtual reality. Jones began, carefully, placing the electrodes; that would soon be, feeding, his 'digital soul' into the Avatar's waiting memory bank, and processors. When he was done, he walked over and laid back in the opposite chair. Waiting patiently, for the younger man to finish his preparations.

The brunette smiled when he noticed Ianto, kissing the Avatar's forehead. He realized, it was like a ritual of luck; every Watcher had one. "All set for the transfer? So, keep this Avatar, on deck, or should I prep another?" Tavon asked, as he strapped Ianto into the chair. Then started to place the corresponding electrodes.

"This one is fine for now." Ianto replied. "In her name."

Tavon repeated the phrase as he finished. Smiling down at the man who'd became his friend, he softly added. "Have faith Watcher, I do, all is not lost yet."

Jones in return, giving a small smile, he didn't feel. The situation wasn't Tavon's fault. He had no reason to be anything, but nice to the young man. He closed his eyes; so ready for something different. Even though Isabell was what they called 'OG'. He hadn't been his birth self in so long, this was going to feel like a new experience. Jones felt a small jolt and everything went black.

**~MiR~**

"Owww! my bloody head." Isabelle/Ianto moaned, starting at the feminine voice. She looked down. Killer legs and dainty feet, toenails painted a bright blue. Silver fingernails and soft delicate hands. Rayne/Jones stood, and looked around the small flat. She knew this place, didn't she? Everything was hazy, like she was moving through cotton candy. Something beeped in her ear, and she froze, confused. It beeped again, and Isabelle smacked at her ear. Unknowingly pressing a button to activate the coms unit.

"Don't worry it's Tavon, your Specialist remember? The transfer went fine, but it isn't complete yet. So, sit and lay back before you pass out, the rest of your memories are still trying to process. There's a lot of them and keeping you standing is just making it take longer." The brunette's voice, chided in her ear, followed by a huff of laughter at his Watcher's stubbornness.

Rayne did what the voice said; holding her head in pain, as the 'download' was completed. She blacked out as everything, rebooted. Gasping, Isabelle sat up; patting herself down, as if to make sure she was ok. Her skin felt itchy with the residual 'slime', from the Avatar's Stasis Pod. Rayne hit the com as she stripped off the hospital gown, and padded to the ensuite.

"I know we set up a computer here, make sure to send me everything. Thanks, Tavon." Isabelle stated, turning the water on before pulling out the device and placing it by the sink. A nice hot shower would surely help getting used to being in a female body again.

She couldn't help it when she broke down; sobbing under the water's warm spray. Rayne should have known better. Of course, Jack would be upset, and react badly.

Time had moved differently, for the both of them. Waiting for the Relocation Suite to be ready; only a little over a month had passed where she was. While her Captain mourned the loss of his lover, every day, for a year. As much as it hurt her to not know. Isabelle understood why Harkness had decided. It was only fair, that she would have to wait, at least, that long for his answer. Rayne hoped, with everything she had; it wouldn't take Harkness the full year to come to a decision. Isabelle never knew Harkness to need that much time to make his mind up about anything.

TBC…


	4. Thanks Owen

As soon as the Tourist Office door banged shut. Jack crumpled to his knees. Some part of him, some part knew he'd just shoved the other half of his soul out that door. Harkness could see himself; the vision was practically tangible. He was rushing after him, begging Ianto to come back. After the year he'd had; maybe an impostor, was better than nothing.

Maybe…

Or maybe the Captain knew the Watcher wasn't lying, and the Avatar before him, really did contain, 'his' Ianto. Jack, ruthlessly squashed the idea of going after said Watcher. Even if he did accept that much of Jones's story; he still felt hurt. And frankly, he wasn't ready to forgive his lover yet. Harkness always forgave so much and he did it so easily, but this? This… He felt like a raw, gaping wound; unable to close, unable to heal.

Making his lover wait a full year, was bull shit, and he knew it. He knew his answer already, but his mind wasn't as accepting as his heart right now. Harkness hoped his lover could forgive, yet again, his belligerent 'I've just died brain'.

He was going to go sleep for a week or at least 3 days. Ianto deserved more than this confused, shitty, angry, excuse for a man. His one regret was not being able to explain this to his lover, but he was honestly so exhausted to even try to go after Ianto felt too hard.

**MiRMiRMiRMiRMiRMiRMiRMiRMiRMiRMiR**

Owen and Tosh kept even Gwen from disturbing Jack. Letting him sleep and recharge. It scared the doctor at first, but he knew this was a lot better than finding his boss dead in the morgue surrounded by empty alcohol bottles. So, he let the Captain be; only checking on him once a day to be sure.

Harkness slept peacefully; for the first time in a year.

**~MiR~**

Toshiko was skeptical at first, when Jack had taken her aside; telling her he needed her to do something. He told her it was a special research project. Something the others couldn't yet know about. Her skepticism had changed to delight. "Sure Jack, of course I'll help!"

"Help? With what? Can I help Jack?" Gwen asked in a simper, hoping for a chance to get back in his good graces.

"Uhhh, sure." Harkness grimaced, desperately trying to think of something.

Owen, sensing something was up and understanding his boss kept his secrets for a reason, spoke up. "Why don't you get lunch eh, that'd be a big help Cooper." The doctor and the Captain had become, not exactly friends, but had come to an understanding. No secrets, just Harper wasn't always the first to know about certain things. And that suited the acerbic medic just fine.

"Not what I meant Owen!" Gwen hissed, glaring daggers at her workmate.

"Unless you became a hacker or computer tech, last night. That would, actually, be a more helpful thing for you to do. I'm starving." Jack agreed, giving Cooper a grin so she'd back off.

"Oh, ok, sure thing Jack." Gwen replied, not noticing Owen rolling his eyes as she walked through the gate.

"You owe me Harkness." Harper grumbled, returning to the med bay.

"Thank you, Owen." Tosh giggled, rushing over to kiss his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." The doctor grumbled, but smiled shyly as he walked away.

**MiRMiRMiRMiRMiRMiRMiRMiRMiRMiRMiR**

It had taken a couple days to figure out where Jack had decided to keep his/her things. After finding out it had been a year; she supposed it only made sense that they had packed up and rented out his flat. She hoped the resulting money was going to his/her 'sister'. She knew now, Ria hadn't even been his real sister. The fake childhood gone from her memory. Isabelle didn't know how they'd found/set up that whole charade. She'd come to care for the woman, enough to wish her well.

A chirp from the coms broke her from the reverie. "Yes, Tavon." Rayne intoned, much more used to the lyrical qualities of her voice.

"Pretty sure someone is trying to hack us. Does, Agent J.P.T. mean anything?" The specialist asked, confused.

"Jack!"

"What do you mean, Jack?"

"Jack's real name is Javic Piotere Thane." Isabelle sighed. Bloody hell this was going to be a long year. Who knew, next year might still suck, but at least she'd know, right?

"Jack is really agent Thane! No way! Cool…Sorry…"

"It's ok Tavon."

**~MiR~**

"What do you mean Ianto may be alive!" Tosh gasped, glad they were headed to Mainframe's server room. Only she and the Captain could get in.

Jack told her everything. Well, almost… He left out his real name. The tech had listened calmly for the most part. Accepting, that though she really didn't understand it; this was a good thing.

"That's great Jack! So… So, where is he? Can I see him." Tosh asked in excitement; frowning in confusion, when Harkness grimaced, and actually looked, sheepish.

"Here's the thing. I was still half dead, angry, and I didn't want to overreact. So, I kinda sorta, kicked him out. Not bothering to find out where he'd be…" The Captain admitted.

"Oh, Jack…" The tech sighed, adding. "That's why you finally let yourself sleep, huh. And now You need my help to find him, don't you?"

"Yes, but that's not the only reason."

**MiRMiRMiRMiRMiRMiRMiRMiRMiRMiRMiR**

She hoped Jack's little 'spelunking' trip, into the Rift Watchers data base, was enough. The Watchers had had a dummy server set up long ago. Coincidently after one too many Time Agents had tried to hack into/get their files. Tosh, with Mainframe, and even Harkness's VM; made a formidable team, true, but The Council was better. So, when the alert came they were even searching. Tavon, as trained, had alerted the Server Protection team; which in turn had then rerouted them to the Fake Server, somehow. Honestly Isabelle had never asked; how that whole system worked anyway.

Said fake server was designed to be hard to get into. Making said hacker truly feel they had succeeded. The fake files, would give just enough 'elicit' info to satisfy anyone looking. Those in question never realizing; they hadn't, actually, hacked into the true network. As she dressed for her excursion, Isabelle wondered what Jack was looking for. If he was indeed satisfied; what did that mean for them?

"All set to head out? Let me know when I can inform the bosses of your success."

"Yep. Will do thanks Tavon."

**~MiR~**

It was the third box in the 4th locker, and still no dice. Her old briefcase had to be here somewhere. She remembered why as Jones she'd always packed for Jack. "Bloody hell!" She cursed, kicking over a box filled with rumpled clothes. Thankfully it wasn't the suits; those had been packed carefully, and with reverence. It made her smile, it made her heart hurt. She was hunched over a box in the back corner, when…

"Ianto?"

_Fuck...!_

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, it is not the Janto I thought or promised... I sorry ;_;
> 
> The chapter started to write itself, which was Awesome! It felt right to end it here and let the next chapter have all the good stuff!
> 
> It is in the works so have no fear my lovelies ^_^


	5. Jack's a Giant Flirt

She tensed, but said nothing, the bulky clothes obviously hiding her femininity. Sure, she'd hoped for less than a year wait, but even then, she hadn't expected their reunion to be this soon. Her mind warred between elation at his presence and utter defeat. Would he accuse her of doing this to specifically see him? It was a possibility.

Jack stopped and stood still; whoever it was seemed more, weary of his presence, than happy about it. "Ianto? Or…or is it…" Harkness tried again anyway, only to falter half way. ' _Gods and Goddesses what was that name again?'_  He thought frantically. "Isabelle Rayne!"

' _Bugger…'_  Isabelle silently cursed.

She'd never heard the Captain sound so unsure before. She sighed, feeling tired and frustrated. "Why are you here Jack? I mean I get not wanting anybody else going through my Avatar's things, but you had to have figured out it was me. So why still come?" Rayne asked, then added ruefully, "It hasn't even been 3 weeks let alone a year."

The Captain shuffled his feet; feeling mildly embarrassed. "I was angry, confused, and so tired when I said that, I regretted how I handled this, the instant you left. You know I can be a giant ass hat sometimes, and not just after reviving." Harkness admitted in defeat. Hoping complete honesty would help him here. Yan deserved that, he always deserved that.

She snorted, "I'd say that's an understatement Jack." Isabelle stood, and realizing stalling was pointless, she turned to him. Her hands at her hips, wide blue eyes mischievous despite everything. He was trying to be honest, and just him trying, earned at least, some reward.

"Cheeky brat." Jack chuckled softly, but loud enough for her to hear. Delighted, that she was at least willing to try. He had to admit, she looked gorgeous and that was never a bad thing. "I assume you're looking for something specific of yours?" He asked, his curiosity winning out, for the moment.

"I don't feel the need to be a meek little kiss arse anymore…" She quipped, before realizing what she'd said and who she'd said it too.

"Pity, but my Ianto only pretends to be meek and I rather enjoyed when he…you kissed my arse."

_Damn it!_  She inwardly cursed again. Did Jack really have to be such a flirt?

Yes.

_'Shut up!'_

It made her feel better though; it gave her hope. So, Isabelle conceded, "Ok, took a TARDIS right into that one." She laughed. Then admitted to trying to find her/Ianto's briefcase, or just the Watcher journals themselves. Trying to keep from saying anything else embarrassing. "Help me find them and we can go back to mine? I can make coffee?" Rayne could have kicked herself; the Captain flirting didn't mean anything. His regret could just mean he was just willing to talk, like she was; not go anywhere with her, but she couldn't take it back now.

Jack being shocked, was an understatement. He wasn't sure what he'd expected, but it wasn't this offer, and so soon. She was starting to look at him with unease, and he felt like an even bigger ass hat.

"If it's, if you're not ready…"

"No! no it's… Coffee sounds great Yan." It just slipped out and she didn't say anything to correct him. Harkness was surprised, and elated. In fact, she actually smiled at him, and it made him smile back. "It should still be in the box of kitchen supplies. It took me breaking the desk to find it. Even the case itself was locked. I figured that meant it was extra important to you. So, I hid it under the crockery." He admitted, she looked shocked, but pleased at his continued honesty. Making him actually want to explain further. "I was drunk when I packed up your other life." The Captain sighed.

"You don't need to explain Cariad."

"I know, but I want to." Jack replied, heartened by the use of the nickname.

"So, tell me on the way to mine. After I find them." She offered as a compromise and he nodded, agreeing that 'he could do that'.

**MiRMiRMiRMiRMiRMiRMiRMiRMiRMiR**

The Captain told her all about his year of mourning; while she directed him, having taken the SUV together. It took them about 20 minutes; to reach a gated road leading to an abandoned building in the middle of nowhere. Just like he thought; the inside was a different story. They walked to the back room, and he stepped through the door into a simple, but tastefully decorated flat.

"It's a filter/portal system. Another portal goes to the Transfer Station. I can show you if, and/or when you're ready." Isabelle smiled, hopeful. Watching as Jack went to sit on the couch. The spark dwindling as he moved away. Suddenly, she wanted to get out of this room. Rayne needed a reason, any reason. She remembered she was filthy from rooting around in storage lockers all night. It didn't lessen the hurt from Harkness's perceived rejection, but it made it a bit more understandable. "I'm um, do you mind waiting while I take quick shower?" Isabelle asked, forgetting the coffee for a second.

"Uh yeah, that's fine."

"Great I'll be right back then." Rayne practically ran to her bedroom. Shutting the door and heaving a great sigh of relief. She understood that this awkwardness wasn't just the Captain's fault. If asked, she'd admit to her own part in it. Isabelle hated feeling this way and as soon as she showered she was damn well going to do something about it! She didn't feel ready, she was still filthy after all.

Jack watched her go. Logically, he knew why, the situation was still strained and uncomfortable between them, but the idea of how he was handling this was really starting to aggravate. They had been…were… Gods and Goddesses! If anyone could understand that different looks and different names, didn't mean a different person, it was him. Ianto was his lover no matter the gender or if his name changed to suit it. 3 weeks was more than enough time in purgatory, for both of them. Why weren't they enjoying their reunion, and fucking already? Why was he still punishing her and himself, both? Harkness growled, he was going to fix this, and he was going to fix it now!

**~MiR~**

Down to a t shirt and panties, she yelped when the Captain burst through the door. She didn't even have a chance to grab something to cover herself, when he blurted out. "This is stupid. We're, I'm being stupid. I'm sorry Yan… Isabelle. I'm sorry Isabelle." Sadness and apologies; lingered in his eyes, but his body was coiled tight, ready to spring. Equal parts goal oriented and sexy as hell.

She opened her mouth to respond. When he pushed her back into the bathroom door; shoved his hand in her hair and kissed her, hard. Rayne barely blinked; before she was kissing him back. It was essentially a new mouth, but it was just like she remembered. A moan built in her throat as his tongue slipped past her lips. Too stunned to resist; not that she wanted to, mind.

Her mouth tasted good, it tasted perfect. He started to wonder; what savoring the rest of her body was going to be like. The Captain would willingly bet, it was going to taste like heaven between her thighs. Peaches and honey; sweat cream and berries. Jack was getting hard, just thinking about, getting even a sample. Harkness should have expected anyone unafraid to give him attitude, would be just as aggressive during sex. Considering he was always willing, and more than ok with being the driving force. In any sexual encounter. It was an, understandable, thing to forget. So, he loved it when she flipped their positions. Near shoving him to the wall, and holding him. Leaning in, to trail open mouthed kisses along his jaw and throat; while her hips were pressed flush against his, as if keeping him there. He groaned, hands moving to grip her fantastic arse. Previously hidden by the over large hoodie she'd been wearing.

Taking that as good sign, she leaned back and looked up; those baby blues sparkling at him. "Do you, um… Do you wanna shower with me?" Isabelle asked, her look coy, all shyness gone.

He Blinked.

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yay Janto kisses!
> 
> Looks like this isn't the last chapter for this arc after all!
> 
> I'm just going to stop assuming I have any control over this fic whatsoever k?
> 
> I'm also going to stop promising things and just let it happen, but I know for a fact there will be smut next time. This chapter was getting to long with it and this seemed a good place to cut, considering previous cliffs.
> 
> No promises, but *looks left, looks right, whispers* I hope to post again by tonight!
> 
> So try not to hate me too much... -_-;
> 
> Love Ya's


	6. My Belle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!
> 
> Pretty much all smut and a bigger word count because the Daddy kink showed up and I ran with it like Yan Man was waiting at the finish line. ^_^;
> 
> ENJOY my lovlies!

"Oh, fuck yes!" Harkness groaned, sounding like he was exhausted and therefor great full. "Thought you were never gonna ask." The Captain smirked and she grinned. Stepping back so she could 'usher' him into the bathroom. Neither feeling any hint of self-consciousness once they stood naked before each other

The shower stall easily fit two, the water warm as his soapy hands caressed every curve. "Uhhhnn, Jack." Isabell sighed, when his palm swept up to her breast, pinching and twisting the nipple. She sagged back into him while he played her body without shame. Rayne grabbed his free hand in hers; guiding it down her skin and in between her slightly spread thighs.

"That's right baby, show me how you like it." Harkness purred, letting her control how he teased her already wet pussy. "Gods you feel amazing." He groaned, as the water removed the suds still clinging to their skin. "I want to taste you. Let me take you to bed, so I can get my mouth on your perfect cunt." Jack stated with a salacious rumble, moving to give the other nipple some attention. His mouth sucking kisses along her shoulder.

"Heaven help me, I missed your dirty talk." Isabelle confessed, even as Jack's fingers probed her depths. Letting out a helpless whine, when his thumb nudged at her clit. She almost felt to content to even move, but she wanted what he promised more. Rayne reached out and shut off the water. He gave her folds one last pass before bringing the fingers to her lips. His approving rumble made her feel light headed.

Jack grit his teeth; her tongue felt so good. He was close to breaking, and just bending her over right there. Harkness went for the giant fluffy towel instead. "I really do love this hair, but there is no way I can let you take the time to dry it angel." The Captain admitted, even knowing she probably hated the idea of getting the bed wet.

"It's ok Cariad. I do have a spare set of linens ready you know."

"Expecting something to happen?" The Captain smirked.

"I was hoping." Isabelle replied without shame.

Jack wrapped the towel around her after briskly rubbing them both down first. "Good." Harkness growled. Then picked her up bridal style, bringing her straight to the bed. He knew, she didn't want to be treated like a damsel, but he could still show her; she deserved more than a rough fuck in the bathroom, at least for their 'first time'.

She pulled him in for a kiss after he laid her back. Isabelle understood the reverence in his eyes. He'd follow her lead; as fast or as slow, as hard or as soft. Tonight, was still theirs, but it was hers most of all. "Tell me what you want to do to me Jack." Ryne sighed as the kiss broke, and he started to move down her body. Fire glinting in her eyes. She'd been telling the truth; she loved his dirty talk, every explicit word.

The Captain grinned; kissing her wrist as she grabbed for his hair. "First, I'll tease you, rub those soft petals, while I suck on your pert nipples. So, you'll start to get nice and wet. But you'll be dripping when I'm done eating your ripe pussy. Then I want you riding my cock, till you're screaming my name." Jack said it matter of fact; no arguments, it was going to happen.

"You've given this some thought." She teased, as he pulled at the towel around her. Finally, he got it open; yanking the covering off and throwing it to the floor. Intent on giving her all he'd promised. His hand nudged at her knees, and she easily spread her thighs for him. Isabelle gasped when his tongue chased stray drops of water from her skin. Her fingers threading into his hair, gripping and twisting.

The Captain's lips finally closed over a nipple; suckling them, while he slowly pumped his fingers into her waiting warmth. "Goddess you're so beautiful. My Isabelle, my Belle." Jack praised, lifting from her breast to watch the pleasure cross her features. The pull on his hair, sharp, but not at all unpleasant.

When his mouth reached between her thighs. Rayne moaned so loud, she was sure if she had neighbors, they would have heard it. He had to hold her hips as she nearly arched off the bed. Seemed this new Avatar was sensitive; she hadn't expected it. His fingers had been good, but his tongue was even better. Suddenly, she pulled him up and changed their position, straddling his face. Receiving didn't mean she had to be passive about it. Isabelle didn't have to wait long for him to accept the change.

Jack thoroughly enjoyed her take charge attitude. Especially when she bent down and started to lick his, so far, neglected cock. He groaned, his hips jerking. Her hands twisted in the sheets, as he stabbed at her clit with his tongue. "I can feel you flutter, ready to cum for me beautiful?" The Captain asked, from under her.

"Gods! Ooooh, yes Daddy please!" Rayne cried, thighs starting to shake. Her eyes closed, too immersed in her pleasure to care about the route her answer to his dirty talk had taken.

Jack seamlessly fit himself into this new role. "Is my Belle going to be a good girl and ride Daddies' cock if I make her cum?" He asked sweetly, he'd always enjoyed a little roleplay with his lovers. Daddy kink was a great way to shake things up. Maybe light bondage if/ and when she was up for it. The possibilities making him grin.

"Promise I'll be a good girl, but your cock's so big Daddy. Will it fit? And you're very hard. I don't think I'd like it if it hurt." Isabelle simpered, marvel and apprehension in her tone. Deciding to up her game; now that she knew Jack was more than willing to play along. Her eyes wide as she handled his dick like it was the first time. Artfully destroying any thought he'd had of denying her an orgasm.

"Don't worry sweet heart Daddy would never hurt his good girl. Why he's going to make you cum. Get your pretty cunt all nice and sopping wet. Daddies cock will slide right in and it's going to feel so good." Jack promised, immediately, going back to lapping her pussy with fervor.

"Daddy!" Rayne cried out as the Captain made her entire world shatter again and again. She was pretty sure he'd succeeded in making her cum at least 3 times. One orgasm settling out to a steady simmer; only for the pleasure to build to its boiling point once more. "Oooh, Daddy am I wet enough yet?" She asked with a sated whimper. Isabelle really wanted to ride him before she passed out from an orgasm overload. One she knew only Jack Harkness had the patience and skill to provide. "Daddy's been so good to his Belle. Belle wants to give Daddy pleasure too." She pouted, grinning when she heard Jack chuckle.

"What Daddy's good girl wants. Daddy's good girl gets. Let's see, then, shall we?" The Captain answered, bringing his fingers between her thighs. His thumb circling her clit while his fingers probed the drenched walls of her sweet, sweet pussy. His 'inspection' caused another orgasm and she gasped quietly. Jack smirked, promising himself an entire night of making her cum. Maybe he'd tie her down, so he could watch her face, while he played with her body. There was more to making someone finish; than just mere genital stimulation. Harkness reached up, pressing his fingers to her lips; fingers that shimmered with her release. She obediently began to suck on them. "Mmm. You're very wet, but maybe you should lube up Daddy's cock to be sure. Remember Daddy doesn't want to hurt his Belle."

"Yes Daddy." She nodded, and as he took back his fingers Isabelle turned, landing beside him. Before he could mention the lube in his coat pocket; she reached across him and opened the night stand drawer. Not thinking of the fact, all he had to do was look over to see the entire contents. Nearly everyone had a 'sex' drawer. Rayne was no different. It wasn't full to bursting, but it wasn't exactly empty either.

Jack picked out a, moderate sized, tapered, sleek, black plug. "Anything you want to explain to Daddy?" He asked gently, his eyebrow raised; mouth still damp with the juices from her cunt.

"Everything is all so new for me Daddy. Your Belle was curious if it'd feel good." Isabelle blushed and bit her lip. The words matched their play, but it was essentially the truth. She hadn't been a woman in so long. She'd wanted to see what it felt like. Would she enjoy the things, Ianto had; as a woman, opposed to as a man?

"It's never a bad thing to be curious baby. Have you tried this one yet?" Harkness asked, holding up the plug. She shook her head in the negative. "Did you want to?" The Captain asked brightly.

"You mean it Daddy, can we?" She grinned excitedly, Isabelle knew Jack would be fine if she'd said no, and their fucking, would still be just as good as it always was. She also knew, her Captain was the perfect lover to experience new things with. His pleasure, while important, was always second in relation to that of his partners. As Harkness had said their first time together. He liked giving pleasure just as much as getting it. So, she'd said yes in a way that kept their role play going. "It won't hurt though? Will it Daddy?" Rayne asked as she grabbed lube from the drawer.

"No baby, Daddy's going to help you relax your hole. Then you're going to have a nice ride on Daddy's cock while he's giving your hungry little pucker the plug. It'll feel so good." Jack assured, adding, "Daddy will need you on all 4's Sweet Belle.

' _Gods, fuck!'_  Isabelle silently cursed, almost breaking character.

It was like he was saying the most provocative things and all in that reassuring, placating tone. Just to see if he could make her loose it. Well two could play that game! She crawled in front of him, arse wiggling. "Like this Daddy?" she asked, as she settled, legs spread, arse up, just waiting. He'd barely turned, only to see one hand spreading the supple flesh. The other dragging finger tips, wet with the slickness of her pussy, over her pucker. "Are you sure it will fit Daddy? Your Belle's hole feels so tight." Ryne whined.

"Sweet Goddess, mother of…fucking hell." Jack sputtered.

"Too much for you Daddy?" She snickered.

"Cheeky Bratt!" He laughed, smacking her arse, making her yip. "Bad girls get spanked before they're fucked." Jack added, spanking her pert arse twice more; before soothing his palm over the redness there.

"I'm sorry Daddy. I'll be a good girl, promise." Isabelle replied.

"Only five more sweet Belle." Harkness promised. The resulting smacks distracting her from his finger circling and relaxing the furled muscle of her puckered hole. When he felt she was ready, hole lubed by his questing fingers, up to three just to be safe. The Captain had her slick up the plug itself then his cock.

She pulled him in for a kiss as she sank to his thighs. Her arse smarting as it hit his skin. "Daddy it's so deep. It feels really good Daddy." Isabelle moaned. Jack waiting for her to get a bit of a rhythm going. She was holding onto his shoulders as she slid her velvet soft folds up and down his shaft. "Ooh Daddy. Can you put the plug in now? Am I a good girl again?" Rayne asked, playing at being shy.

"Yes, sweet heart, Lift up a bit and stay still, but not high enough to let Daddy's cock slide out now." Harkness instructed, when she'd done as asked, he started sliding the plug past her barrier. He watched carefully for any signs of discomfort. Her old Avatar loved anal stimulation, didn't mean this Avatar would. She seemed however, to be taking to it quite well, as he seated the plug fully. Flared base, flush against the skin of her arse. Jack grinned; the plug vibrated. Good he could concentrate on fucking her with his own dick then.

"Am I ready to ride…Oooh that feels good Daddy." Isabelle moaned, when he turned the plug's vibration on. Especially liking it when her arse hit his thighs, and it nudged the plug. Soon he was bucking his hips up to meet her slide. It was so much, it was so good, somehow it still wasn't quite enough. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Gods Jack I'm so close." Rayne whimpered. "Please Cariad, please."

"Tell me what you need sweet heart." Harkness soothed, game forgotten for the rest of the night. He held her hips, guiding her as she almost literally bounced in his lap.

"Tease my clit, please. I need just…more… Uhhhnn Jaaack." Isabelle whimpered then moaned as he thrust up particularly hard.

Harkness understood the request. He knew a staggering amount of woman couldn't get off without clitoral stimulation. The Captain remembered both Tosh and Owen being drunk during a pub night, they'd insisted on. Thinking a night out would make him feel better. He remembered Owen bragging about all the woman he'd brought pleasure to. Only to have Tosh snark that half were probably faking because he didn't know about the clit thing. Harper had sputtered that of course he did. He was a doctor after all; he knew things about women and such. Jack had tuned them out. It was nice of them to try, but he wasn't really in the mood.

It only took a few deft swipes and she was crying out. Her pussy clamping around him; it's walls pulsing, urging him towards his own release. Harkness thrust up a few more times; bringing her down hard on each drive. It dragged her into a second orgasm and brought him his. Gently and discretely he removed the plug, knowing its continued presence would start to overwhelm her. "Say you'll stay with me Isabelle Rayne. Be Ianto, be whoever you want, just promise me." Jack whispered, holding her body tight to his.

"I was always yours Javic Piotere Thane. Ever since you got me off the street with a whistle and a fish and chip dinner." Isabelle grinned, chuckling at the look of shocked surprise he wore. "All Rift Watchers are immune to retcon Jack." She explained, climbing off him to tuck into his side.

"Do you hear something beeping?" Harkness asked out of nowhere.

"Oh fuck, Tavon!"


End file.
